


the one where Clint hates christmas horror

by andthwip



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Clint Barton is shy, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pet Names, Public Hand Jobs, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: “We take turns, Clint. This week is Nat’s turn, next week is yours,” Tony quips, sipping from his own mug. “We can watch The Holiday, for the third year in a row, then.”Clint opens his mouth and starts to protest Tony’s eye roll because The Holiday is a cinematic masterpiece and Kate Winslet may give her best performance yet, Tony! Not to mention Cameron Diaz! Singing Mr Brightside! It’s a great film, when the front door opens and Bucky and Steve walk in, laughing about something. Clint's mouth snaps shut and his eyes immediately flicking towards Bucky, admiring the way the navy fabric of his henley clings to the thick biceps that are almost bursting out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Carol Danvers (Background), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	the one where Clint hates christmas horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Dahlia/gifts).



> my prompt was for: Natasha loves scary movies; Clint is laughably afraid of them, but starts showing up to watch them because of Bucky. Hilarity ensues by Bella_Dahlia! 
> 
> Hope this hits the right spot for you hun! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've had a lot of personal shit going on the past month. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this ship.

Clint looks down at the text from Natasha, a cold dread rolling in his stomach. 

Xmas movie nite, 6pm. I’m picking.

He’s about to reply with no thanks, he’s busy doing anything else that isn’t watching her terrible taste in horror themed christmas movies, but his phone pings again with another text from Natasha.

Steve’s gonna be there. So obvs bucky is too. so u can finally make a move on him and stop awkwardly pining, yeah? Tis the season for love and understanding, Clintus. I’ll pick u up at 5:30 sharp.

Clint rubs a hand over his face, he specifically did not tell anyone about his tiny, minor, insignificant and gigantically embarrassing crush he has on one James Buchanan Barnes because of situations exactly like this.

i’m not pining. C u then.

Natasha doesn't say anything in reply other than sending a winky face sticking its tongue out. Clint sighs, scrubbing the heels on his palms into his eyes. Fuck his life. 

He checks the time, it’s 4:30pm and Tony’s apartment is about thirty minutes away, so he has an hour to do more of his paper. Clint turns his attention back to his school work, typing in some aimless sentences about socioeconomic shit he doesn't fully understand. 

After a while, Clint gives up on trying to write his paper, his mind is buzzing with the existential dread of seeing Bucky in less than an hour. He pushes himself away from his desk, standing up and stretching, hearing his back crack as he bends backwards. Jesus, how long was he sitting there like that? 

“Less than an hour, dickwad,” his brain supplies. 

Clint plucks the fabric of his shirt and sniffs, blinking. Okay, he should at the very least change before going to Tony’s. In fact, how long had he been wearing that shirt too? Clint sighs, pulling it over his head and making a beeline for his wardrobe. He picks a white one off one of the hangers, it has a purple bullseye on it. That’ll do nicely, his favourite colour and paired with his dressiest gray sweats.

Nothing but the best for his crush, Clint thinks chuckling at the thought. 

But in reality, he looks like… well, he looks how he should look. A cross between a severely sleep deprived college student and a crackhead. His blonde hair’s too unruly to tame, no matter how much he tries to slick it down with his hands, and the dark circles under his eyes from too many all nighters peeking through clear as day. 

The ride to Tony’s apartment is filled with Natasha chattering on about her next date with Carol at the weekend, Clint nods along. He’s excited for her, it’s been a while since she’s dated and it’s uncharacteristic for Natasha to be so chatty about her romantic life. 

She glances over at him and her lips curl into a wicked smile. “Dude, didn’t you think to dress up a bit? Not even a festive sweater or onesie?” 

“Shut up, Nat,” Clint grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest pulling his hoodie closer to him. “I don’t have a crush on him, and although I may act like it at times... I am not six years old.”

Natasha laughs, bright and bubbly, reading over the stick to gently punch his arm. “Ya coulda totally fooled me, pal.”

Clint rolls his eyes but smiles despite himself. “You’re the worst.”

Natasha grins, leaning to turn up the radio. The dulcet tones of WHAM!’s classic, Last Christmas filters through the speakers and Natasha sings along, as loud as she can, (badly) serenading Clint. For a brief moment, he thinks he should turn his cochlear implant off and ignore her but he decides against it when he loosens himself up and starts to mumble along in time with Natasha. 

They’re both laughing so hard there’s tears rolling down their faces when Natasha pulls up in Tony’s apartment complex, Peter and Bruce are across the parking lot, giving them the strangest look. The both of them are wearing christmas sweaters with elves on them with some kind of writing Clint can’t make out. 

The four of them head up to Tony’s apartment on the top floor, sharing the elevator. Bruce is carrying a large paper bag filled with candy, and Peter’s cradling a homemade pumpkin pie in his arms. 

Tony welcomes them in with open arms, hugging all of them and pressing wet kisses to each of their cheeks. Clint wipes his face with the back of his hand and throws himself down on his favourite couch, spreading his legs and tugging a blanket Tony’s laid on the floor to cover his legs. 

“Would you like some hot cocoa, Clint?” Wanda asks and Clint jumps, he hadn't seen her. “I’m going to spike it with some Bailey’s.”

“Sounds good, kid,” Clint grins. “Marshmallows too, please Wanda?”

“You got it!” Wanda grins, brushing her long, red hair from her face. “Do you want a candy cane too?”

“Oh shit, we’re going all out, huh?” Clint smiles back and Wanda laughs and agrees, wandering back to the kitchen. 

Tony dumps himself into one of the chairs by the fireplace as Natasha flicks through his DVD collection, looking for a movie to put on. She hums, pacing with a few in her hands, flicking through them like they’re a deck of cards. 

“Black Christmas,” Natasha says, holding the box up for everyone to see.

“I don’t understand why we have to watch a scary Christmas movie,” Clint protests, accepting the cup of hot cocoa from Wanda. “Nat, you always pick scary movies on movie night!”

“We take turns, Clint. This week is Nat’s turn, next week is yours,” Tony quips, sipping from his own mug. “We can watch The Holiday, for the third year in a row, then.”

Clint opens his mouth and starts to protest Tony’s eye roll because The Holiday is a cinematic masterpiece and Kate Winslet may give her best performance yet, Tony! Not to mention Cameron Diaz! Singing Mr Brightside! It’s a great film, when the front door opens and Bucky and Steve walk in, laughing about something. Clint's mouth snaps shut and his eyes immediately flicking towards Bucky, admiring the way the navy fabric of his henley clings to the thick biceps that are almost bursting out of it. 

Bucky’s eyes catch his and Clint looks away, taking a large gulp from the cup in his hands to distract himself, he yelps in pain, quickly swallowing down the chocolate lava. Natasha snorts over the rim of the mug, looking over at him with a perfectly manicured, raised eyebrow.

Clint shouldn’t be surprised that he’s here and he looks like that, he knew Bucky was coming with Steve, he had warning. And Nat knew it was the only reason he agreed to come over, as much as he will deny it to her and every other living soul until the day he dies. 

“Clint, can you go five minutes without maiming yourself in one way or another?” Tony drawls, swinging his body so his legs hang over the armrest of the chair for Steve to get more comfortable.

Clint flips him the bird, yanking the blanket up and over himself so it’s covering his torso. Meanwhile, Steve situates himself on Tony’s lap, and holy fuck, Bucky is stalking his way over and sitting his perfect ass right down next to Clint, and grabs some of the blanket that’s not covering Clint and throws it over his legs too.

He turns to give Clint a friendly smile, “You okay?”

Clint reckons he’s lost all of his motor function; he can’t form a single coherent sentence in his head, never mind forcing his lips to move to create a reply to Bucky. Instead, he just nods and ignores the blush he can feel spreading across his cheeks.

Natasha presses play on the movie and Tony asks JARVIS to dim the lights to darken the room. Clint takes a deep breath, lifting his drink back to his mouth. This time, he blows on it a few times before taking a small, cautious sip. There’s a chuckle from beside him and Clint realises that Bucky’s watching him with rapt attention, the smile big and toothy.

“S’good?” He asks, nodding toward the cup in Clint’s hand.

He nods dumbly, basking in the glory that is Bucky fucking Barnes. “Uh, yeah bro, much better now it’s cooler than it was.”

Clint wants to die, he’s so fucking awkard. If only the marshmallow-soft sofa would open up and swallow him whole.

“Good,” Bucky smiles shyly, dimples peeking through on his cheeks, before turning back to the television screen.

The opening credits are playing with creepy Christmas music building in the background. Clint shivers, between the horror movie and the fact Bucky is sitting so close to him, this is definitely not going to be a pleasant viewing experience.

It’s not like Clint hates scary movies, he doesn’t. He just has a very, very strong dislike for them and their entire existence.

The first jump scare has him spilling his hot chocolate over the bottom portion of the blanket, oh well. It can dry, he isn’t moving to get another one. He groans quietly before setting the mug down onto the floor, thankfully, the liquid had cooled enough that it didn’t burn him again. Bucky looks over to him, brows furrowed in what Clint thinks is concern. He blushes, dipping his head and running a hand through his hair.

Throughout the first hour of the movie, Bucky seems to be inching closer and closer to Clint, he’s sure of it. The other man has shifted so that his thighs are pressed up against Clint’s, so tightly that Clint can feel the other man’s body heat through his sweats. And holy fuck, Bucky is so warm. 

His thoughts are pulled back to reality when a hand wanders under the blanket to nestle gently against the top of his thigh. Clint tenses, eyes flicking over to look at Bucky, who just winks playfully at him in return, a coy smile teasing the side of his lips.

Clint jumps at the film again, jerking against Bucky’s hold on his thigh. His grip tightens, thumb rubbing smooth circles on the inside of his leg. Clint bites his lip; it feels really nice.

Bucky’s hand trails higher until his hand is resting in the crease of his thigh and groin. His finger reaches out to brush against his cock and Clint’s brain ceases to function. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, biting harder and spreading his legs a little further apart, giving Bucky better access.

“Is this alright?” He whispers, leaning his head to lay on Clint’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Clint manages, there’s no hiding that his cock is half hard against his sweats.

“You sure?”

Clint nods again, hips twitching ever so slightly into the touch and hoping that it comes across as an invitation to keep touch him rather than desperation and neediness. Bucky’s hand moves to cup his cock, palming him gently and Clint drops his head back against the couch cushions and shutting his eyes, twitching his hips into the touch. Clint prays no one noticed, they’re behind everyone else in the room and they’re all focused on the movie playing on Tony’s tv. 

“I wanted to take your mind off of the movie ‘cause I know you hate the scary ones,” Bucky says softly and there’s far too much genuine concern in his voice for the fact that he’s palming Clint’s erect cock under the blanket. “Think you can stay quiet for long enough, sweetheart?”

Clint whimpers, nodding his head. “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Bucky says, and Clint can tell there’s a smirk behind the words.

There’s a hand tugging at the waistband of his sweats, slipping inside to jerk him slowly through the material of his boxers. Clint exhales, sharp and stiff, biting his lip back between his teeth. He’s already leaking enough precum that he can feel it against his underwear as it rubs against his cock, creating the most delicious friction. 

Bucky’s tempo is leisurely, slow so as not to draw any attention to them and Clint’s heart feels like it’s going to jump right out of his chest, the way it’s jackrabbiting against his rib cage is mildly concerning. Bucky leans further into his neck and Clint shivers, feeling a warm puff of breath against his damp skin and then a press of wetted lips.

He sighs, relaxing into the couch cushions as Bucky continues to jerk him at an achingly languid pace. Clint’s eyes flicker shut on their own and his head lolls back, as he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Bucky touching him.

“Fuh,” Clint hisses when Bucky stops his movements, only to return a few moments later with his hand actually inside of his boxers. “Shit.”

Bucky smears the precum down his length, using it to make the slide easier. 

“Mm, you get real wet, real quick, huh sweetheart?” The low drawl of Bucky’s voice goes straight to the aching in his groin, making his stomach tighten with a fresh wave of arousal.

“Yeah, I do,” Clint gasps out, as quiet as he can.

Bucky just hums in response, flicking his wrist deliciously against the tip of Clint’s cock. His hips jerk awkwardly, seeking more friction before his brain’s caught up. It should be barely enough to get him to the edge, but the way Bucky’s whispering sweet little praises in his ear and touching his cock with everyone else around him… He’s definitely not going to last as long as he knows he can.

There’s a sharpness on his neck and it takes him a second to realise it’s Bucky’s canines scraping along his jugular. Clint does moan this time; he can’t help it as he quickly shoves his hand into his mouth to stop the noise from escaping. Thankfully, the volume of the film is loud enough to drown it out.

There’s another nip at his neck and Clint shudders, holding back a whimper as his hips rock into Bucky’s hand. Bucky chuckles, pulling back from his neck to settle his head on the couch cushions.

Clint dares a glance at him, the smug bastard is grinning over at him, tightening the hold on his poor cock. “Think you can cum from just this?” Bucky asks quietly, licking his lips.

Clint feels himself nod, eyes fluttering closed as he spreads his legs a little wider apart. His cock is leaking so much against Bucky’s palm, if he wasn’t so far gone, he would probably be embarrassed about it.

Someone shifts and Clint’s eyes hone in on the noise, it’s Tony he glances over at Clint and furrows his brow with concern, Clint throws him a casual thumbs up, hoping that’s enough to quell Tony’s curiosity. It seems to because he goes back to watching the movie, draping an arm around Steve lying against his chest.

Clint breathes out as Bucky rubs his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the head of his cock and Clint’s entire body shivers, head to toe as he feels himself let out a low moan slip from his throat.

“Gotta be quieter than that,” Bucky murmurs, swiping the precum beading at the tip and smearing it across his frenulum. “Stark’ll look back over at you and I don't think you can play it off twice.”

“Oh fuck, Bucky,” Clint mewls, biting into his knuckles roughly.

His nails are pressed so tightly against his palm he thinks he’s going to make himself bleed, he focuses on the pain, trying to distract himself from the slow, precise attention Bucky is laving over his throbbing cock.

“Am I going to make you cum like this, Clint?” Bucky questions voice a low, gravelly noise that makes Clint’s stomach tighten.

“You fucking know you are,” Clint retorts quietly, rolling his hips.

“C’mon,” Bucky encourages. “Cum for me then, sweetheart.”

And fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Clint’s body spasms, he bites his lip hard enough to keep quiet. He’s drawn blood and he can taste the tangy metallic taste as he shoots a load into his boxers and Bucky’s hand. Bucky grins, jacking him off through it until he’s trembling and whimpering from oversensitivity. Clint has to grab his wrist to stop him moving, he takes a deep breath as Bucky pulls his hand from his underwear and sweats, bringing the hand to his mouth and sucking his fingers clean of Clint’s cum. His cock gives a valiant twitch, and he writhes against the cushions, that was so fucking hot.

The lights come back on and Clint notices that the title credits of the film are rolling, he can feel his eyes glassy and his chest is heaving, while the others are stretching their arms above their heads and standing up, ridding themselves of the cups in the dishwasher behind him in the little kitchenette. 

He chances a glance over to Bucky, there’s an obvious tenting in his own sweats and Clint raises an eyebrow, jerking his head towards it and Bucky just smiles, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he mouths, next time. 

After a few moments, the realisation dawns on Clint that he doesn’t mind horror movies as much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and again! sorry for the delay.
> 
> & thank you to hari for being the best and most patient beta in the world.


End file.
